Sociopathy et anchoras
by Archanus
Summary: A carl was torn all, what is left for him to do otherwise survive, the zombies have ruined the lives of everyone, but especially to him, if Rorscharch, a private detective who is cynical, nihilistic, half genius and especially sociopath meets him, what can happen in the mind of carl that is already subjugated to become that way? The hope has been lost along with the care, and the o


I go out into the yard to see what happens.  
Rick : What is there to scream so loud , glenn ? ! Will attract the stray !  
Glenn : G- g- watch !  
Glenn pointing towards the main gate and almost stunned I see a guy who might have a maximum of 25 years, kill a horde of zombies that he was wearing only a simple knife ..  
Rick : Ehii ! Who are you? !  
... : I heard that enrolled people .. is not it? Said in a voice similar to that of light yagami .. (1)  
Yes, but first you have to answer 3 questions - rick says with a serious tone of voice .  
... : Y-yes .. yes ok , before I'm ready !  
How many did you kill walker ? - Says seriously rick 947 -says the mystery man * Rick looks surprised *  
All with that knife ? - Glenn says incredulously ..  
For your information, this is a dan - dao .. mysterious -the man seemed offended .  
How many people have you killed since the start of the epidemic ?  
83 !  
The cold and the silence are the protagonists of this moment .. I guess I have to ask !  
C: How come so many people ?

Is looking at me aghast with air ..  
WHY '? Shout - rick ... : For the same reasons they kill you ..  
I hear a voice that says " What do you know that we kill ? " , But ... is to Tyreese !  
... : Who does not kill in these times ..  
Glenn : It depends on who you kill ..  
... : Look , you make me come in? ! I've answered all your questions !  
The usual story , he comes in, rick and glenn make him scour their company in the prison, in short, the usual stuff ..  
Back inside , go ..  
That sucks .. In every corner of the block I see elderly, children and fools that should be unworthy lunch and dinner on those damn zombies ..  
Ehii ! - I hear you calling ..  
Hmmm ? Hey hello beth ! .. Tell from the ground floor of the block ..  
You can come over for a moment . ?  
Of course ! All the time you want!  
* carl goes upstairs and goes into the chamber beth *  
Tell me betthy ! - I say .  
Beth ( flushed in the face) : Oh carl , betthy is the nickname that I get from my father , thank you .. I wanted to tell you what happened ..  
Oh no nothing .. It ' got another person to enlist ...  
Ah , fantastic as beth -says if you disagree ..  
Something 's wrong ... ?  
N-no -S- Yesss , it actually says ..- beth ..  
I'd better sit down on his bed too ...  
You want to talk ?  
It 's just that .. I. .. I. .. I'm afraid ! -Dice crying ..  
Fear ? Of what? !  
And if this newcomer is a member of the governor ? If there is already an infiltrator among former residents of woodbury ! ? If maybe in the future get an infiltrator ? If the zombies exceed the fences ? !  
Beth stop! I say screaming ..  
She starts to cry ..  
No, no, wait beth , do not worry sh, sh .. It was not my intention to offend you , hey .. hey look at me beth , look at me! - I take her face and the appeal to me ..  
Do not worry ! You have to stay quiet ! as long as I remain alive nothing will happen to you , will not let no monster , human or not to touch .. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE ITSELF I'll protect you ' IO !  
Beth * hugs * carl Thank you so much carl , you're my superhero ..  
* smack * Beth kisses me on the cheek !  
The feelings that I feel at this moment is indescribable , excluding the possibility that something in the hot zone is moving wildly , I feel relaxed and blissful .. Those soft lips I kiss the cheek sending me to the crazy .. I 'm starting to embrace it as well .. the starts scratch card on the back of me and I respond the same way .. then I kissed her on the cheek as well , we look into his eyes for a few seconds with interest everything is going the right way until ...  
Boys is ready ! ( Brandon )  
(1) : Reference to Light Yagami , the protagonist of death note . 


End file.
